Undead
Undead are creatures formerly living that have been reanimated by supernatural and spiritual forces. There are six primary ways that a being becomes undead. Most undead are not truly resurrected, being kept alive by energies that are often not reliant upon the host body, as such undead are often immune to forces like poison and disease, with some undead being little more than spirits holding onto the material plane. Most undead carry energies of the Negative Energy Plane. # Self-actualized Reanimation: An individual has undergone a transformation by choice to become undead, usually for evil purposes and often motivated by fear of death or pain. # Servitude: A being is raised by an external figure in order to fulfill their will; often these beings are mindless minions. # Grudge: An event of significant emotional magnitude creates an event in which latent psionic energy is created, this energy finds a host in a formerly deceased body or empowers a nearby spirit. # Unfinished Business: A being is risen after death by energies compelling them to live to fulfill an uncompleted task or greater purpose. # The Dark-Sign: Randomly and chaotically undead are created by forces often without drive or purpose, sometimes by the design of an entity and sometimes by a random act of the preternatural. # The Afflicted: A living being dies while affected by another undead being, turning them into an undead. The formerly living being was bitten, scratched, or diseased by an undead being and now is one. There are three primary groups that all undead fall into and they are organized based on the state of their host body or the lack of a host body. Undead beings states of mind are often referred to in terms of Awakened or Mindless, an Awakened undead is one considered to have intelligence equal to the intelligence it possessed in life. Skeletal * Lich * Demilich * Boneclaws * Bone Naga * Crypt Things * Flameskulls * Revived Fossil * Sanguineous Drinkers * Skeletal Creatures (Template) * Skull Lords Corporeal * Abyssal Ghouls * Angel of Decay * Animus * Ashen Husks * Atropal * Baelnorn * Blackwings * Blaspheme * Bleakborn * Blood Amniote * Bloodhulk * Blood Fiends * Bloodmote * Bodak * Bonedrinkers * Boneyard * Brain in a Jar * Charnelhounds * Cinderspawn * Corpserats * Corpse Gatherers * Crawling Apocalypse * Crawling Claws * Crawling Heads * Deathbringers * Deathlock * Death Knights * Defacers * Devourers * Desiccators * Drowned * Dustwights * Entombers * Entropic Reapers * Ephemeral Swarm * Famine Spirits * Forsaken Shells * Ghasts * Ghouls * Grave-crawlers * Grave-dirt Golems * Grimweirds * Gugs * Heart of Moil * Hemogoblins * Huecuva * Hullathoin * Hulking Corpses * Hunefer * Lacedons * Mohrg * Mummies * Necromentals * Necronauts * Necropolitans * Necrosis Carnex * Nightshades * Nighthaunts * Nightwalkers * Plague Blights * Plague Spewer * Plague Walkers * Quth-Maren * Raiments * Revenants * Skin Kites * Skirrs * Skulking Cysts * Slaymates * Spawn of Kyuss * Spell-stitched Creatures (template) * Thought Eaters * Tomb Motes * Ulgurstasta * Vampires * Vampire Thralls * Vasuthant * Visages * Vitreous Drinkers * Web Mummies * Wheeps * Wights * Will-o-Wisps * Wrackspawn * Undead Dragons * Zombies Incorporeal * Allip * Archeri * Banshee * Bhut * Crimson Death * Crypt Channelers * Deathshriekers * Dream Vestiges * Effigies * Ghosts * Haunts * Jahi * Murk * Quell * Phantoms * Ragewinds * Shadows * Sheet Phantoms * Spectral Lyrists * Spectral Riders * Spectres * Sword-Wraiths (template) * Symbionts * Wraiths Category:Undead